Eternal Flag
by Lo546
Summary: Ce drapeau, symbole de leurs rêves, de leurs convictions. Celui qu'ils amèneront jusqu'au fin fond du nouveau monde. Ils naviguent sur les mers les plus dangereuse du globe, brandissant, leurs drapeau éternel. S'approchant peux a peux de leurs but... C'est ma première fiction, le résumé n'est pas terrible mais venez lire :)


Notre histoire se situe un ans après Dress Rosa, l'équipage se rapproche de plus en plus de Rough-Tell. La dernière île du nouveau monde, l'endroit ou se cache le One Piece et la véritable histoire.

Nami regardais son Log pose, le vent soufflait dans sa longue chevelure rousse.

Les aiguilles du log pose bougeait tous, plus ou moins. Leurs champs magnétique était instable.

Même le meilleur des naviguateur ne pourrait evaluer la dangerosité de l'île suivante, sans y êtres allé lui même.

Cette fois ci, Luffy avait decidé que ce serais Nami qui choisirais la prochaine destination.

Nami avait choisi celle la plus proche, Elle ne s'était pas fier a la dangerosité de l'île, non, de toute façon avec Luffy, peut importe l'île, il s'attirera des ennuis.

Ils approchèrent donc d'une île, elle semblait large.

-Et si on allait goutter les spécialités d'ici, dit Luffy avec de la bave sur le coin de sa bouche.

- Se n'est pas une mauvaise idée, en plus je pourrais voir les jolies femmes de l'île, dit sanji avec des yeux en coeur

- Ouais allons y ! Cria le long nez.

Grâce au nez extremement developpé de Luffy, ils trouvèrent un restaurant d'ou on pouvait sentir une délicieuse odeur.

Ils entrèrent tous dans l'établissement.

Ils s'assirent tous les uns a coté des autres au contoir.

Le cuisinier qui se trouvait en face de toute cette bande, pâli en regardant un a un les membres de l'équipage.

Un fraca brisa ce grand silence.

Un client était tombé de sa chaise, il était tous pâle,

C'est... C'est... L'EQUIPAGE DU CHAPEAU DE PAILLE ! s'écria t'il pris de peur

- On va pas pillé votre ville, ne vous inquietez pas dit le Capitaine en devoilant toutes ses dents.

Le cuisinier sembla un peut rassurer, il leurs demanda ce qu'ils dessirerais.

Sanji lui demanda si ils avaient une spécialité.

Pour toute réponse le cuisinier leurs servis à tous un plat, il fumait et degageait une delicieuse odeur.

C'etait un morceau de viande accompagné de légumes de toutes sortes.

Le cuisinier leur annonça fierement ;

- Ceci n'est pas n'importe qu'elle plat, il paraît simple a première vus, mais en bouche c'est délicieux !

Soudain un rire sinistre resonna dans la salle ; Zeeeehahahaha ! C'était un rire a vous glaçé le sang rien qu'a l'entendre, se rire qui raisonnai dans la tête de Luffy comme un echo infernal.

Le visage de Luffy se ferma, il serra le poing tellement fort que sa fourchette se brisa en mille morceaux.

- Alors, chapeau de paille tu a finalement réussi a venir sur cette île ? Impréssionnant, je n'en attendais pas moins d'un D !

Les yeux de Luffy étaient cachés par son chapeau, ses poings étaient serrés posés sur le contoir.

- Malheureusement ta route s'arrète ici, dommage que Ace ne soit pas là pour voir ça, zeeeehahahaha !

Barbe noire exquiva de justesse un couteau qui lui avait été lancé dans sa direction.

L'équipage du chapeau de paille était face à celui de Barbe noire, ils avaient tous sortis leurs armes, et semblaient prés à se battre jusqu'au bout.

Un ecran noire de fumée se propaga le long des murs. Les murs volèrent en éclat.

Il n'y avait plus rien, le restaurant avait volé en eclat et tous les pauvres gens qui se trouvaient à l'interieur avait été ejecté du sol et avait perdu connaissance.

- Tu va mourrir, une bonne fois pour toute, lacha Luffy.

- Zeeeeehahahaha ! Les ténébres jaillirent des mains de Barbe noire et s'abatèrent sur un pauvre civil, qui n'avait rien demander.

Luffy lança un jet pistol a Teach afin qu'il lache le civil.

Teach se le prit en plein dans le ventre, lui faisant craché au passage, quelques gouttes de sangs.

- Tu crois pouvoir me vaincre avec un simple attaque comme celle la ?! dit il en se relevant comme si de rien n'était.

Le sol se mit a trembler et les ténébres engloutirent les cinq maisons qui se trouvaient autour d'eux.

Les marines attirés par le chahu arrivèrent, ils comprirent tous de suite à qui ils avaient a faire.

Monkey D luffy, le chapeau de paille avec une prime a huit cent million de Berry et Marshall D Teach, barbe noire, celui qui avaient tuer Barbe Blanche et a se jour le seul posseseur de deux fruits du démons, autant dire, tous les deux de dangereux pirates.

Evidemment les marines avaient pleinement conscience qu'ils ne feraient pas le poid deux secondes contre eux.

Dans la base Marine de Sad Island

(île sur lequelle nous nous trouvons actuellement)

- Quarier général de la marine ? Oui, nous avons un problème ! Deux individus extremement dangereux sont sur l'île ! Ils se battent, si ils continuent comme ça, l'île risque d'êtres raillé de la carte !

- Qui sont ces individus ?

- Ce sont Monkey D Luffy, et Barbe noire !

- Mmmm ... Donnez l'odre d'évacuer l'île ! Postez une Escamera discretement à l'endroit ou ils se battent, et postez vous autour de l'île !

- Mais, Amiral ...

- YA PAS DE MAIS, RESPECTER LES ORDRES, AU TRAVAIL !

- OUI !

Ailleurs la tension monte ...

- Zeeeehahaha, tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre toi et ton petit equipage ?

- T'inquiète donc pas pour nous...

Tous se trouvaient desormais devant leur adversaire respectif ;

Luffy VS Barbe noire

Zoro VS Shiliew

Nami VS Catarina Devon

Ussop VS Van Augur

Sanji VS Vasco Shot

Chopper VS Doc Q

Robin VS Avalo Pizzaro

Franky VS Jesus Burgess

Brook VS Sanjuan Wolf

Sur une île quelque part sur grande line.

L'équipage de shanks le roux était sur une île un escargophone géant rampa vers eux...

A fushia :

Dadan et sa bande était descendu au village de Fushia elle parleait avec Makino

- Tiens, un escamera ?

Cocoyashi

-Mais que fais un Escamera par ici ?

Dojo ou zoro a grandis

- Monsieur, Monsieur ! Il y a une escargophone géant dans la cour !

Syrop ;

-Oh, regarder les garçons.

-C'est quoi ça ?

Baratier ;

- Tiens l'escamera s'affole !

- Allume le, allume le !

L'île de Drum

- Dalton regardez !

Water Seven

- Et un nouveau chantier nous attend, Eh qu'esque ça fous la ça ?

Tequila Wolf

-Chef, Regardez, un escamera du gouvernement !

- ?

Alabasta

- Papa, venez en ville !

Shabondy

il y a de l'agitation en ville ...

?!

- C'est pas vrai !

- Ils sont singlé !

- Ils vous se tuer !

- Luffy !

- L'équipage du chapeau de paille ?! Hein ?

- Les amis...


End file.
